


i go walking in my sleep

by blackwell



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dating, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Nick Fury Lies, POV Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwell/pseuds/blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Natasha still tries to set Steve up but every woman she points out to him is not really his type. One day he's so fed up that he goes out alone. And meets a wonderful woman, witty, beautiful, perfect and so it doesn't matter that she's older than him (if you don't count the 70 years in the ice). <br/>They date for quite some time and she has told him that she has a daughter. And when she introduces him to her daughter he learns that her name is Darcy and that she works for Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend. <br/>But the worst is yet to come: when he invites her to team dinner at Stark Tower Clint has invited Phil (his boyfriend? fiancé? husband?) as well. And then it's getting awkward because Steve's new girlfriend is not only Darcy's mom but also Phil's ex-wife (and Phil is Darcy's dad but she uses her mom's maiden name)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i go walking in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be more of this at some point, but the prompter has been so patient that I had to post SOMETHING. Sorry, lovely prompter!

Contrary to what one Natasha Romanoff seems to think, women existed in the 1940s. 

They didn’t look quite like they do in 2014—tongue piercings, for example, were unheard of—but they were most definitely there. Steve remembers them, the girls in the dancing halls with their feet flashing over the floor. The nurses with their strong capable hands and their quiet voices.

He noticed them, even if they never noticed him. The ones his eyes lingered on the longest, they tended to look a lot like this dame leaning against the bar on the other side of the restaurant.

~

Her name is Kim Lewis, but he shouldn’t know that. He’s heard the bartender call her that a thousand times, though, and if it stuck in his mind, well, what of it? Tony might call it “creepy,” but Steve has learned not to take Tony’s advice on…anything, really.

He comes here often enough that the others pretend they don’t recognize him. The curly haired waitress with the glasses always refers to him as “Mr. Evans” in spite of the fact that his credit card very clearly gives his name as “Steven Rogers.” The hostess always sits families with excitable children on the other side of the restaurant.

~

Kim Lewis is the first to break the rule. She leaves the bar one night and walks—no, _waltzes_ —over to him, and _smiles_. She has a beautiful smile, but he already knew that.

“Captain America. Mind if I join you?”

“Umm, yeah. Yeah.” He moves his glass of ice water closer to his side of the table so that she has room. “But call me Steve.”

“Steve.” He loves the way she says his name. “Are you doing okay, Steve? I’ve seen you in here a lot.”

“I’m…I’m doing better, now.”

~

She is the daughter and granddaughter of circus stunt riders, he learns. She tells him this over a glass of wine, tentatively, as if she were afraid of what he might say.

He laughs and tells her she’d get on well with his friend Clint.

After that, she opens up to him further. She tells him that she went to art school after a broken leg took her out of the circus for a while. She tells him that she has a daughter who’s sharp as a tack and has fine brown hair like hers.

By the end of their third date, he knows he loves her.

~

When he first meets Darcy Lewis, he stares at her until she says, in a sharp voice he knows she gets from her mother, “What is it, Murica?”

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

She bites her lip, looking slightly impressed. “We’ve seen each other around. I work for Jane Foster.”

“Oh,” he says, and it comes rushing back to him—Darcy chomping on a piece of bubblegum as she walks down the hallway at SHIELD HQ one evening a couple months ago.

“Of course, now that you’re dating my mom, I’m sure we’ll be seeing much more of each other.”

~

About five months after Steve starts dating Kim, the team stumbles across a startling new piece of information: Clint Barton is apparently _married_.

To _Coulson_.

Who’s _alive_.

They discover the last fact when Nick Fury marches Coulson into a briefing room like he isn’t supposed to be six foot underground about now. Clint doesn’t hesitate—he steps away from the table on shaky feet, grabs Coulson by the arm, and then by the shoulder. Their lips meet, and Coulson is running his hands through Clint’s hair, down his back, murmuring, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” when they draw away for breath.

And then Clint turns around and punches Fury in the jaw. The team doesn’t know what to make of the kissing, but the punch makes Tony Stark, at least, smile.

A day later, in the small hours of morning, with Clint still lying in bed with Coulson, Natasha lays two dossiers on the table in the Avengers’ breakfast room.

The first is nearly an inch thick, stuffed with thousands of pages—heavily censored—about _Coulson_ and _death_ and _stabbed in the chest_ and _bring in the Alien_.

The second is thinner. Inside, there is only one piece of paper—a marriage certificate.

When Clint finally emerges from his bedroom a half an hour later, Natasha punches _him_ in the jaw. “You got married!”

“Umm, yeah?”

“You got married, and you didn’t tell me, you idiot! We’re supposed to be friends!”

~

Obviously, this calls for celebration, and Tony takes it as a cue to roll out his plans for a team dinner. They have these about once a month, usually for what Steve thinks are far sillier reasons, so when Tony asks him if he’s going to be around that night, he agrees at once.

“Great! That’s really great, Cap. And bring that girl you’ve been seeing, why don’t you?”

Damn. They’re not supposed to know about Kim.

They know about the _idea_ of her, of course—Steve’s absences from the Tower have grown too frequent to explain away—but Kim and the Avengers have never been formally introduced.

That Saturday, when she waltzes into the Tower with a bottle of wine in one hand and her clutch in the other, Steve wonders to himself _why the hell not?_ She gets along great with the other Avengers—she’s discussing the finer points of circuitry with Tony, for heaven’s sake.

Granted, Clint isn’t here yet, but he’ll be along soon—he said something about Coulson giving him a ride.

He doesn’t really need a ride, of course, but if Steve was dating someone with a car like Coulson’s, he wouldn’t turn down the offer, either. 

Tony, judging by the way he whistles when Coulson and Clint walk through the door, feels the same way. “Hey, Phil? How’s Lola?”

“Lola?” Thor asks. “Who is this Lola?”

Everyone in the room jumps at the opportunity to explain Lola—wonderful, wonderful Lola—to Thor, and in the resulting confusion, it takes Steve a moment to notice that Kim has gone pale.

So has Coulson.

They’re staring at each other across the room, looking rather like everyone did that time Natasha discovered that Tony had been in Playgirl a grand total of seven times.

Steve doesn’t know what to do, so he clears his throat. “Uh, you two know each other?”

“Know each other?” Kim says. “We were _married_ to each other!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, I can be found on [tumblr](http://blackwellwrites.tumblr.com/), where I reblog things and write fic occasionally. It's fun, you should come visit me.


End file.
